


Busy being yours.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, I was listening to arctic monkeys and this happened, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, mentioned hinata harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Atsumu looks thoughtful for a moment, “Shouyou-kun, do ya ever think of calling me when you’ve had a few?”Shouyou was a little surprised at the question, but Atsumu was now looking at him and saying, “ ‘cause I always do, Shouyou-kun.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Busy being yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Arctic Monkeys and idk I just thought that do i wanna know? would make a great AtsuHina fic. I have no ragrets. 
> 
> This for my bby S, cause she wasn't having the best day yesterday. I hope you enjoy it :3

Shouyou didn’t know if he was imagining things. He was pretty sure his new setter was trying to flirt with him, but he was going it at in a very unusual way.

Atsumu’s eyes would glue themselves to Shouyou’s form sometimes when he was about to serve and Shouyou was directly in front of him. If you Shouyou caught him, he would bite his lower lip and look away. Whenever the team went out together for drinks Atsumu seemed to linger too close to him. After one too many though, Atsumu would get this slight blush across his face and stare at Shouyou and not say anything. He would always proceed to leave after he would get by either Shouyou or one of their other teammates.

It was a little disturbing to someone like Shouyou, who was used to different types of flirting. There was the straight up bullying he received all throughout high school from Kageyama and Tsukishima. Then there was the silent but strong approach Kenma and Sakusa had, with the small lingering touches that seemed to set all of Shouyou’s nerves on fire. Then there was the straight up “ _I want you in my bed chibi-chan,”_ that Oikawa and Kuroo used.

Atsumu, however, seemed scared to approach Shouyou. He seemed to want more but he would run away the moment Shouyou looked at him.

It was tiring.

Finally, Atsumu seemed to be able to make a move after having too many shots of tequila at a late dinner with Osamu, Bokuto and Akaashi.

He was sitting next to Shouyou in the little booth at the back of Onigiri Miya. Bokuto and Akaashi were saying their goodbyes and Osamu was gonna walk them out the door, leaving the pair alone.

Atsumu was staring at Shouyou, his head leaning on his hand, cheeks flushed. When Shouyou turned to look at him, Atsumu looked away, finding the other side of the booth very interesting.

“Atsumu-san, why do you always do that?”

“Do what, Shouyou-kun?” Atsumu is not meeting his eyes, he’s still looking straight ahead.

“You always look away when I catch you looking at me,” Shouyou says, grabbing the bottle of tequila and refilling both their shot glasses.

Atsumu looks thoughtful for a moment, “Shouyou-kun, do ya ever think of calling me when you’ve had a few?”

Shouyou was a little surprised at the question, but Atsumu was now looking at him and saying, “ ‘cause I always do, Shouyou-kun.” He downs the shot that Shouyou had placed in front of him.

Shouyou into glassy brown eyes, that seem to get brighter, but says nothing. He leans in a little, occupying Atsumu’s space. He can smell the tequila on Atsumu’s breath, or maybe it’s his breath he’s smelling. He’s not sure because they are so damn close.

Shouyou then breathes a quiet, “prove it,” before slipping out of the booth and walking to head out the door. Once he steps outside, the cool air on his face feels amazing. He starts to walk over to the station to head home when his phone vibrates in his pants.

He answers it before it vibrates again, the voice on the other line says, “Come home with me.” The voice echoes a little and he looks back to see Atsumu standing outside of his brother’s restaurant

Shouyou nods and Atsumu walks over to take his hand and guide him to his place.

* * *

The next morning, Shouyou wakes up covered in bite marks and tiny hickies all over his body. Atsumu is pretty much looking the same because Shouyou always gives as good as he gets.

Atsumu is still asleep when Shouyou starts to wonder what does this mean? Atsumu had avoided this for so long he was afraid that the activities they had both enjoyed last night would make him run away.

Shouyou himself wasn’t sure what it meant. He had found Atsumu attractive for so long, but Shouyou and Atsumu both carried reputations and maybe being more that occasional friends with benefits with another one of his teammates wasn’t the best idea.

Shouyou slowly got out of the bed and began collecting his clothes, putting them on as silently as possible. Thankfully, Atsumu didn’t even stir. Shouyou walked out of the bedroom and out the front door, without even leaving a goodbye note.

This was a one-time thing.

* * *

Until it wasn’t.

The next time Shouyou was hanging out with Kageyama, Shouyou drank a little too much. Kageyama had asked him to stay but Shouyou declined. He didn’t understand why but something felt off.

He had had feeling for Kageyama in high school and yeah, the sex was good, yet Shouyou wanted to crawl right back to Atsumu and relive that night they had not so long ago.

After Shouyou made his silent escape out of Atsumu’s apartment, Atsumu had acted as if nothing happened, still being himself around Shouyou. Hell, he was even friendlier, but his gaze no longer stayed on Shouyou for too long.

It irked Shouyou that Atsumu hadn’t brought that night up. Maybe it was for the best.

As he entered his apartment, he went to his bar counter and poured himself a shot of coconut rum. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He could call Kenma, he was probably still up. Maybe he could Kuroo if Kenma didn’t answer, Kuroo always came when called on no matter the hour.

He kept scrolling till he saw ‘Tsumu-san’ come up on his screen. He didn’t even hesitate when he pressed the call button. The line rang twice before Atsumu picked up, with a sleepy, “Shouyou-kun?”

“I need you.”

“I’ll be there in twenty.”

True to his word, Atsumu arrived twenty minutes later and knocked on Shouyou’s door. Shouyou opened it and pulled Atsumu inside, not even saying hello before crushing the taller man’s lips with his own.

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom. The couch was closer anyways.

After they were done, Atsumu got up and started putting on his clothes. Shouyou stared at him but said nothing, until Atsumu asked him, “why are ya pouting, Shouyou-kun?”

“’m not,” Shouyou said looking away as Atsumu pulled his shirt over his head.

“Ya are.”

“I was sorta hoping that you’d stay.”

Atsumu stops pulling his jacket on, grabbing Shouyou’s hand and saying, “all ya had to do was ask.”

* * *

Shouyou doesn’t get it.

He doesn’t understand that when he’s hanging out with his usual friends that have satisfied him for years before Atsumu appeared in the picture, he doesn’t feel right.

More often than not, he finds himself in Atsumu’s apartment, crawling into his arms and spending the night listening to Atsumu’s steady heartbeat.

Shouyou wants to believe he doesn’t get it. But he does. He wants the feeling that Atsumu gives him deep in the night. Yet, he also wants the smiles Atsumu gives him when he wakes and sees Shouyou already staring at him.

He wants to ask Atsumu if he feels the same. He’s terrified that Atsumu will say no.

A couple of weeks later, a reporter that came to interview the team asks for Atsumu’s number. When Atsumu says he’s seeing someone. He’s looking at Shouyou over the reporter’s head and Shouyou looks at him stupefied because they had never established that they were anything. Shouyou had believed that they were both allowed to see other people. He hadn’t, more like he couldn’t because all he craved was Atsumu. He had assumed that Atsumu was probably still seeing other people. Apparently, Shouyou had been wrong.

Nevertheless, Shouyou feels like everything is right with the world when Atsumu says he’s not available.

That night, Shouyou is laying in Atsumu’s bed with the blonde’s arm wrapped around his waist.

He asks, “why did you say you were seeing someone?”

Atsumu laughs a little, looks Shouyou in the eyes before he replies, “Shouyou, I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new.”

Atsumu is a tune he can’t get out his head. It plays on repeat in his mind.

Shouyou stares right back at Atsumu and says, “We could be together, if you wanted to.”

There is no response from Atsumu. The way he kisses Shouyou lets him know that yes, they are together.

Shouyou would play this moment on his head before he falls asleep for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about AtsuHina on twitter @KennedyDreyar they're my favorite topic, the air i breathe. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
